


A difference of class

by EstelleDusk



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Wonderswan Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: Young Ken, still new to Tamachi elementary and everything that goes on, overhears something between his friend and his brother that he doesn’t quite understand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ken is 5, Osamu and Ryo are 8, so any OOC-ness can be attributed to age. This has also been posted on tumblr on my [rp account:](http://kaizerandtzar.tumblr.com/post/152903474603/fandom-digimon-adventure-zerotwo-digimon)

“Ryo-san?” Ken called quietly, he remembered what his mother said about good little boys not raising their voice. And he wanted to be good, so he stayed as quiet as possible.

He continued to call for his new friend, dragging his backpack along the ground as he searched the school. He was supposed to wait for him in the shoe locker room… so where was he?

Then Ken heard something hit one of the lockers a few aisles over. He cringed and drew back, not wanting to run into any bullies… but what if Ryo was there? He had to help him! With that in mind, Ken quietly walked to the murmuring, stopping just out of sight when he recognized the voices.

It was Ryo! And… Osamu-nii-sama??

What was going on?

“I SAID to stay away from Ken-chan, Akiyama-kun.”

“And I told _you_ , Osamu-kun, we’re friends and that’s it. What? Don’t you trust your little brother?”

“I didn’t say that. I just know he has a big heart, and I don’t want anyone like you taking advantage of that.”

“….Anyone ‘like me’, huh? And what exactly is wrong with me?”

“Everyone knows that rickety computer you use isn’t even yours. This is a prestigious school, expensive, and it’s no secret that you can barely afford to be here. Why don’t you just go back to Russia and leave my brother alone?”

Ken may not have been a genius like Osamu, but he still understood what was going on… more or less. His brother was bullying his friend. But what could he do? He’s small and weak and he couldn’t even fight back the few times Osamu’s anger turned to him.

What he didn’t understand was _why_. So he chose to stay as quiet as possible and keep listening until he understood.

“Oh, real original there, Osamu-kun. So _what_  if it’s not my computer? As long as I can do my homework on it, it doesn’t matter. And for your information… I was born here and I’ve never lived in Russia. Whether you like it or not, I’m going to keep talking to Ken-chan. We’re going to keep being friends. And you can’t scare me off.”

“And _stop_  calling me _that_ like we’re friends or something, Akiyama-kun. I don’t like you, and you don’t like me, so use my last name.”

“Who said I didn’t like you…?”

There’s another sound, of metal and cloth, that makes Ken peek over to see them. Ryo’s back is against the locker, and Osamu has a strange look on his face as he takes a step back. Soon, that look is gone and replaced with a smooth emotionless mask.

“You’re just trying to butter me up so I can let you see him.”

“I just told you, I’ll see Ken no matter what you say. I may be… not well off like you, but I have enough decency to not ask for things besides friendship from anyone that’s better off than me. Osamu-kun, I’ve been trying to get your attention and be your friend since I started here last year and you were geeking out about that new anime. But no, you thought I was making fun of you and ignored me since… I became friends with Ken-chan, because we get along. That’s it. But the fact that I finally got to talk to you was a plus. Now all three of us can be friends.”

“I don’t want to be your friend! I don’t need any.” That sounded just like what his brother told everyone that tried to be his friend, Ken didn’t understand why Osamu didn’t want to be anyone’s friend, but he did like that it meant he got more time with his brother.

“Maybe you don’t… but you want to make sure Ken-chan’s kindness isn’t taken advantage of, right? And you don’t want to see him cry when you try to separate us, right? Why can’t we all just hang out together then? Come on, Osamu-kun… it works, doesn’t it? You’d be able to protect him, he’d be happy to have us both ‘getting along’ don’t you think? Everyone can be happy.”

It didn’t look like Osamu would be agreeing any time soon, but at least they didn’t look angry at each other anymore. Ken thought as fast as he could, how could he fix this?

Maybe….

Ken took a deep breath and a few steps back out of sight. He stomped his foot as loud as possible and yelled. “Ryo-san! I’ve been waiting FOREVER!! Where are you??”

Then he huffed and crossed his arms just as both older boys came running around the corner and saw him. “There you are! Eh? Osamu-nii-sama, what were you and Ryo-san doing over there? Your locker is next to mine waaaay over there.”

He gestured to where his was.

None of them spoke for a moment. Ryo and Osamu shared a look before Osamu finally nodded.

“Ken-chan~ I’m sorry, Osamu-kun and I were just talking. Huh… you’re still wearing your school shoes… Let me help you out of those, okay?” Ryo smiled as he walked up to Ken, kneeling down and helping him out of his shoes. Osamu quietly took them and handed over Ken’s little sneakers.

“Oh… okay…”

“Ken-chan? How about we get some ice cream?” A near unnoticeable twitch of Osamu’s eye passed before he added, “All three of us…”

“Can we really?!”

Ryo ruffled Ken’s hair in response, “Of course we can, just let me change my shoes and we can go.”

As Ryo walked back to his locker, Ken’s voice was small again, “is everything okay with you and Ryo-san now, Osamu-nii-sama?”

“Yeah… everything’s okay now.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be perfectly clear, the things each boy doesn't understand that were brought up, were:
> 
> Osamu not understanding that someone could actually want to be his friend, not understanding that the world doesn't revolve around him and just because Ken's new friend was in his class doesn't mean the new friend is trying to get to Osamu through Ken, not understanding how someone could actually like him when he's only been cruel to them out of misplaced anger.
> 
> Ryou not understanding why other kids can't just ignore that he doesn't come from the same origins as them, why they can't all just get along.
> 
> Ken not understanding basically anything he overheard. He doesn't realize Ryou is teased/bullied by other students just for being half-russian and poor, and he doesn't understand why they would do that.
> 
> Fun fact: the title is a sort of pun thing.  
> Ken and Ryo are in different age groups (classes). Osamu and Ryo are in the same age group, but different classrooms. The Ichijouji Brothers and Ryo are also in different socioeconomic classes.


End file.
